bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Manylce/Yea I have no idea why you're here
je ne sais pas Facts about me in BSS (aka. luck stuff) Got 5 Micro-Converters from a Mantis 4 times Got 2 - 3 Gifted Silver Eggs from Tunnel Bear in a row Star Jelly from the ground in the Clover Field Royal Jelly from the ground in the Clover Field (Popped up with a Moon Sprout and because I only saw the top of it I thought "OMG STAR JELLY" but nope just a rare spawn from the ground. First Gold Egg with photo evidence from the ground in the Clover Field. Royal Jelly from the ground in the Mushroom Field twice. Got a Gifted Bomber Bee from 1 Royal Jelly (if only I had fed the Diamond Bee treats...). Got 2 Gifted Bees in a row from Royal Jelly (Gifted Brave -> Gifted Hasty). Got 5 Gifted Lion Bees -_- 2 are gone. Found 11 Mythical Sprouts - 7 from Server Hopping (Disconnected from one), 1 from a random spawn in daytime, 1 from a random spawn during nighttime, and 2 from Stick Bug. 5 Legend Sprouts in 1 day. Server hopped and found a Festive Sprout. Server hopped and someone was willing to plant a Festive Sprout for me. Star Jelly from Brown Bear 7 times. Stinger from Spider 5 times. *One of them, Glue came with it too. Stinger from Scorpion 4 times. Met zlib and other leaderboard people. Glitter from fireflies twice. Star Jelly from Festive Gift twice. Practically every crafting material + tickets from Festive Gift. 5 Glue from Werewolf. Glue from the ground in the Pumpkin Patch twice. Red Extracts and Blue Extracts from the ground a few times. Magic Bean from leaves. Royal Jelly from leaves. Star Jelly from tokens from Stick Bug a few times. Star Jelly from Black Bear. Gifted Diamond Egg and a Diamond Egg from the same Stump Snail. 10 Glue from Werewolf Glitter from Mantis twice. Star Jelly from a Legendary Sprout twice. Diamond Egg from Werewolf twice *For one of them, Enzymes came with it. more to be added i guess. Stupid things I've done for BSS (someone can remind me of some more) Be afk in a place where the Werewolf can spawn (it respawned, its drops are sometimes really good). Didn't buy the Bubble Wand nor Scythe. Accidentally used my Shocked Bee Jelly. Took a screenshot of Enzymes from Festive Gift, only for 3/4 of the tokens to disappear bc I took too long (I got the Enzymes). Found a Magic Bean from Festive Gift. Because I thought I can get it with a Token Link (the token was in the air), my bees were like "nah I will be ignorant for the hundredth time and not produce it" and oops too late. I did try to get it after a bit but because of Haste x10, which makes you "drift" mid-air when attempting to turn, I didn't get it. Not replace a better Bronze Shell Amulet (when I was a noob) and did the Ant Challenge just to see what would happen. The Shell Amulet screen auto kept after the Ant Amulet one replaced it. I got a friggin' Silver Ant Amulet. Glide out of the map, barely over the border (was trying to glide to an Epic Sprout in the Stump Field. I had to reset and when I just got to it, it despawned. Had to go outside when there was an Epic Sprout at the Stump Field. Called Gummy Sprouts "useless" when I was a noob Not use Festive Sprouts properly when I randomly found 2. Mistaken a Music Bee for a Silver Egg token (there wasn't even a sprout...). Mistaken a Pineapple token for a Glitter token. Not buy any tools until I told my sibling that there's a shop... I unlocked the 10 Bee Gate already. Okay, from now on (4/17/2019), Ima use this blog as a collection of every gifted bee notification, even duplicates, I've saved ever since I started screenshotting with this computer! More to be added! Note that this isn't every bee as I stopped taking screenshots of some bees and I haven't touched a Royal Jelly since like April. So far, the gifted bees are only up to February. Gallery :P RobloxScreenShot20181207_163215333.png RobloxScreenShot20181216_165344614.png RobloxScreenShot20181216_165712628.png RobloxScreenShot20181222_101626693.png RobloxScreenShot20181222_140235515.png RobloxScreenShot20181222_143629269.png|Accidentally used my Shocked Bee Jelly :( RobloxScreenShot20181227_105501385.png RobloxScreenShot20181229_223101725.png RobloxScreenShot20181231_083852049.png RobloxScreenShot20190101_105516426.png RobloxScreenShot20190101_105636114.png|If any of you guys were wondering, this Gifted Hasty is not the same as the one before it. RobloxScreenShot20190104 181509523.png RobloxScreenShot20190104 181541868.png RobloxScreenShot20190115 150526628.png RobloxScreenShot20190105_180607127.png RobloxScreenShot20190117 152127404.png RobloxScreenShot20190117 154236101.png RobloxScreenShot20190117 163945019.png RobloxScreenShot20190119 133700831.png RobloxScreenShot20190119_181527777.png|Only fed 112 Sunflower Seeds RobloxScreenShot20190119 223722668.png RobloxScreenShot20190130 154208761.png RobloxScreenShot20190131 165545771.png RobloxScreenShot20190131 171007588.png RobloxScreenShot20190202 180808669.png RobloxScreenShot20190202 181650474.png RobloxScreenShot20190202 181712115.png RobloxScreenShot20190202 181828444.png RobloxScreenShot20190202 182020927.png RobloxScreenShot20190202 204241692.png RobloxScreenShot20190202 204309277.png RobloxScreenShot20190202 205142923.png Category:Blog posts